User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 1
Birthday Award Gift Thank you for your awesome gift Charizard :D Pj Monster 1 CP 03:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man :) I have been dumped in the sea! 03:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the St. Paddy's gift, even through I don't celebrate it, it's a nice gesture. :) --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 04:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: St. Patrick's Day Gift Thanks! Happy Saint Patricks Day from Phineas99/Historicalcp! User:Historicalcp, hi Charizard. Thanks for the gift you sent to me, here is a gift I send for you! It contains such characters like Klutzy and Rockhopper, and such characters more! Happy Saint Patricks Day! RE:St. Patrick's Day Gif Hi Charizard, Thank you for your gift- It looks really cool! Have a happy St. Patrick's Day! Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Charizard. :) --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 16:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) The PrIIIIZE In honor of being the Rick Roll'D user, you have won: *code = Template:UserRickRoll'D I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Re:St. Patrick's Day Gift Hi Charizard, Thanks for your St. Patrick's Day Gift! :D-- Dps04talk 08:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) YOU NEED TO SEND A EASTER GIFT ON EASTER HI I NEED A EASTER GIFT NOW! TeeHeea1778 is your Friend! Zodiac Identified... You are suddenly Sollux Captor. You are apecrap bananas at computers, and you know ALL THE CODES. All of them. You are the unchallenged authority on APICULTURE NETWORKING. And though all your friends recognize your unparalleled achievements as a TOTALLY SICK HACKER, you feel like you could be better. It's one of a number of things you SORT OF BEAT YOURSELF UP ABOUT for NO VERY GOOD REASON during sporadic and debilitating BIPOLAR MOOD SWINGS. You have a penchant for BIFURCATION, in logic and in life. Your mutant mind is hounded by the psychic screams of the IMMINENTLY DECEASED. Your visions foretell of the planet's looming annihilation, and yet unlike the typical sightless prophet of doom, you are gifted with VISION TWOFOLD. Obviousname (talk) 01:42, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Charizard! Thanks Charizard! Thanks for your easter gift! Happy Easter! Happy Easter, Charizard! -- (talk) 13:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Easter! Thanks so much Charizard! You're cool! Easter means alot to me since I'm Christian...thanks again! :) -- (talk) 13:43, March 29th, 2013 (UTC) Change in plans of custom penguin.. Hey Charizard! instead of the other custom penguin i requested i decided i want Different items. My penguin has a new look! *The Sweep *Black Sunglasses *Gold Letterman Jacket *Black checkered shoes :) Can i have it in the 2013 style? If not the normal style please! -Tralala12345 RE:Easter Gift Hi Charizard, Thanks for teh message :) Have a happy easter! Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Can I have an easter gift? And also thanks for giving one to me if you give one to me. Gold2232 (talk) 17:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) I have been dumped in the sea! 00:25, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Charizard!! :D LUCKY PRIZE Hello there, Charizard. You just earned the lucky prize! ROLLBACK RIGHTS!!!! (on my wiki) Happy Easter! :D Thanks for the picture! I hope you have a very awesome Easter day. Later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC)' PLEASE SEND ME A EASTER GIFT NOW!!! SEND ME A EASTER GIFT OR ELSE IM TELLING A ADMIN TO BLOCK YOU!!!! TeeHeea1778 is Your Friend! Happy Easter! RE: Thank you so much! (By the way awesome music on your talk page :))! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 19:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Easter Gift thanks man that is nice Eggabooha check me out 01:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Template Prize I want to give this template to you for editing during the hard times when Spike Hike confirmed that there would be no April Fools' Party this year. Add the template to your userpage or where you put your templates with EditedNoAprilFools. Below is what the template looks like. Enjoy the prize! UPDATE: I forgot my signature! Gold2232 (Talk) 19:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the custom! Thanks so much for the custom Charizard. I really appreciate it! Also, I love it!nest wiki friends forever! :D Thanks Thanks for congratulating me! Also thanks for the St Patrick's Day gift (I forgot to tell you that :P) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 14:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:3D Glasses Page Hi Charizard, Thank you for this notice. I've added a notice to teh template for now. If it continues, i'll protect the page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:22, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congrats for being a Admin! Thanks so much for voting for me, friend. I hope I can handle the responsibility! ^_^ '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:54, April 8, 2013 (UTC)' Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 21, 2013. Hey there Charizard! Happy Easter and Earth Day! I know its late for Easter but still, I wanted to give it to you with the Earth Day Gift also. And I love the gift you send to me. I love it! And thank you a lot! Here now 2 Eggstravaganza Gifts ;) (Pun intended) Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Congratulations Way to go on getting '''1,000' edits! Your goal now should be to try and get more than Penguin-Pal (over 31,000!!) :P [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 20:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) 1,000 Edits Hi Charizard, Congrats on reaching 1,000 edits! :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Custom Penguin that I Made you Hey, Charizard. I know I'm a week late, but I'd still like to thank you for that custom you made me! I'm surprised you made one for me without me even asking. :D If I may ask, though, what are the transparent checkers doing in the background? :P You should export it to .png if you still have it. If you don't know how, just tell me what editing software you use and I can probably help. ;) Thanks again for your gift. -- 23:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25! Hi Charizard, Thanks for the postcard, have a happy earth day! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Earth Day gift Hi Charizard thanks for the Earth Day present! Even if it is a bit belated :p --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Hey Charizard! Thank you for the "late" Earth Day gift! I like it! I am now waiting for your Memorial Day Gifts :) Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! '''April 29, 2013' REThank You Hi Charizard, Youre welcome. By the way, cool user sub page design and music! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Question Where's my custom penguin I requested 3 months ago? I'm very dubious your even working on it. And plus, are you avoiding me when I come on chat? You seem quiet whenever I enter chat. - RE:Template Delete Hi Charizard, Thanks for the message. It's deleted now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC)